ACE COMBAT: PRELUDE TO THE WAR OF 2016
by LooneyAces
Summary: A prequel to ACE COMBAT: INDEPENDENCE DAY. Relived the events at Strangereal that will lead to the War of 2016. Based on the ID4 Marvel comics. Ace Combat events will be included. Part of Strangereal-ID4.
1. Prologue: The Arrival

**Hello everyone. LooneyAces here. With the success of ACE COMBAT: INDEPENDENCE DAY, it's time to put the Strangereal-ID4 series too fruition, starting with this prelude to the War of 2016, the events that will lead up to it. This is actually based on the comics that Marvel published as part of the 1996 movie Indpendence Day, so no air action, but still, takes place in Strangereal.**

Prologue: The Arrival.

[September 19, 1967]

It is September 19, 1967, and the streets at the small desert town of Patterson at the small Usean country of San Salvacion are empty on this night. The townspeople have taken shelter in their homes and left this day to Mother Nature. However, tonight, something has ventured into the eye of the storm...something not of this world!

 **Chapter 1 will be here shortly, please review and stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Anyway, here's chapter 1.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

At a small house at the outskirts of Patterson, Mr. and Mrs. Ayers have lived their whole lives in Pattersonn, San Salvacion. Sometimes, it feels like an eternity.

"That was a big one." Mr. Ayers said as he witnessed another lighting bolt.

"Sure was." Mrs. Ayers said.

"Another one."

"Yep."

"Honey?" Mrs. Ayers said.

"Yes, cupcake?" Mr. Ayers replied.

"We need to buy a T.V." Mrs. Ayers said.

"The Pastor said they're the work of the devil. Besides...we have each other."

"That's what I mean." Mrs. Ayers said.

Suddenly, a flying object flew past the Ayers house at high speed, followed by a loud boom. This surprises the Ayers.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Mr. Ayers asked.

Nearby, local farmer Charles Lee spends this night like any other...alone. Not that he minds. A book is as good a companion as any. Besides, books don't talk...people do. Suddenly, he hears a loud boom nearby.

"Whoa!" Charles said as he looks out his window. "Must have been the lighting."

Meanwhile, just over the ridge on Charles Lee's property, an alien craft has come to rest, and one of its passengers ventures out into the stormy night, injured and in shock. The dark shape takes a few unsure steps...and slips into darkness...unaware of what has started here tonight in the small Usean town of Patterson.

...

[September 20, 1967]

The next evening, the day ends just like any other for Charles Lee and his 20 year old son Harrison Lee. With their chores tended to, they survey the land for anything strange...Today, they find it. A bright flash beyond the horizon beckons them.

"What was that?" Charles asked.

"Let's check it out." Harrison said.

And their curiosity wins over their better judgement. Charles looks at the strange debris that scatters his land. He pieces one of them with his hand. It's lighter and stronger than any metal he's ever hold, but it's the writing that strikes him. Not Osean. Not Yuktobanian. Not Belkan...Not Human.

Later that say, after running off to the sheriff, Charles Lee knows he's made a mistake as his land is now being visited by the San Salvacion military.

"Sheiff, do ALL these people have to be on my property?" Charles asked.

"Yes, Mr. Lee. Please come with me. Someone from the San Salvacion Army would like to speak to you." the Sheriff replied.

Meanwhile a San Salvacion Air Force reconnaissance EP-3 Orion is surveying the crash area. The pilot then contacts the commander once he is over the area.

"This is Lt. Davis. We have a visual just past the ridge. Over." the pilot said.

"Is it what the rancher saw? Over." the commander said.

"No. I repeat. No. This is something big." the pilot said as he spots the crashed alien ship.

Minutes later, many of San Salvacion's most powerful military officers have arrived to the crash site.

"Ever seen anything like it." an Amy Major asked.

"No, I haven't, Major. In fact, we still haven't. Let me demonstrate." an Army soldier said.

"What do we have here private?!" the Army Major asked.

"Three Aliens and their ship...Sir." the Army Private replied.

That reply sets off the Major.

"WHAT?! PRIVATE, ARE YOU STUPID?! DO YOU WANT TO CAUSE A PANIC? THAT'S JUST WHAT THE ERUSEANS WANT! A CONTINENTAL-WIDE HUYSTERIA! THIS IS A WEATHER BALLOON! UNDERSTOOD?!" the Major yelled at the poor Private.

"Yes, Major. A weather balloon...Sir." the nervous Private said.

...

[September 22, 1967]

Two days later, Charles and Harrison are disappointed after seeing the newspaper article about the events that took place on his land. The title reads...

'UFO ACTUALLY DOWNED WEATHER BALLOON.'

"What a load of bullcrap." Charles said. "That wasn't a weather balloon." Charles said as he sets the newspaper over one of the recover alien debris that he decided to keep and hide.

Meanwhile, inside a top secret makeshift medical facility, a young doctor and his assistant work late into the night. Their test subjects don't even exist according to the government, but Doctor Thomas Church and his assistant know the truth.

"This one is still breathing, but I don't know how long it'll last." the assistant said.

"This one's shell seems like it's going to be tougher to remove than the first two." Doctor Church said.

"I can't believe it, Doc...I mean they breathe air, but that's all we got in common with these aliens." the assistant said.

"Hey, can you give me a hand here...I can't get through the skin. It's like trying to wedge open a giant clam." Doctor Church said.

The assisant helps Doctor Church break open the alien's shell in order to see the alien's true form. The doctor's know how their true form looks like when they observe the previous two. The aliens have a slender, quasi-humanoid body with three-jointed limbs. They have two arms with hands and two large fingers. Their feet are curved backwards with two toes or extra set of fingers. Their skin seems slimy and bony. The back of their heads is enlarged They also have no mouths. Their skin color appears dark brown. The aliens eyes are close.

"I wish we could crack their form of communication." the assistant said.

"Good luck. They don't have any vocal chords." Doctor Church said.

"Isn't there anything we cna do for the surviving alien?" the assistant asked.

"I'm afraid not. All we can do is observe it and hope ot doesn't die'-."

Suddenly, the surviving alien opens its eye lids, revealing its silver reflecting eyes. The first thing the alien saw was Doctor Church. Doctor Church meets the alien's gaze...Suddenly, two minds become one as a high-pitched whirring sound was heard through Church.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Doctor Church feels his mind being probed. With each passing second, the pain grows more intense. A single word is repeated over and over as the fire in his brain spreads. Doctor Church closes his eyes tightly and puts his hands on his face trying to stop the pain. Then silence.

...

 _Silence was all he heard. His eyes were close and he could still feel his hands covering his face._

 _'Where am I? Am I dead?'_

 _These questions were on his mind. Doctor Church then slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was soil._

 _'Wait, how did I end up outside? The last thing I remember was seeing that alien creature and feeling pain. So, where am I, really?'_

 _Doctor Church then suddenly look up and went wide-eyed. Everything is different. The sky wasn't sky blue, but a mixture of blue, bright pink and purple, and the clouds had a crimson color, but that's not the only thing he noticed. He also saw a very large city. However, it doesn't look like a ordinary city. The skyscrapers and buildings were odd looking and very tall. There was also a row of U-shaped towers lining some form of highway. It looked so...alien. This wasn't right for Church. Finally looking up at the sky, the Doctor's eyes widened on what he could see at the sky._

 _"A...planet?!" Doctor Church gasped._

 _There was indeed a huge ringed planet that can be seen at the sky, just like the Moon. However, this planet was so big that the Doctor can make out the smaller craters. It suddenly hit him. He was on another planet, but how? He then realized that his mind is being linked by the surviving alien's mind._

 _"Where am I?!" Doctor Church asked in shocked._

 _There was no response. The Doctor continued to look at this alien city and starts towards it. As he got closer, he can make out a number of large and small aircraft flying over it. They also look odd looking, and how can they even fly. The Doctor can also see the alien creatures that are living in this city. The alien creatures don't look like the three aliens he saw back at Earth. They were blue-skinned and humanroid. Doctor is now wondering what has happened to them. Doctor Church close his eyes once again, hoping that this is a dream. He opens his eyes again, only to see the same city, but he gasped as he sees a massive alien ship hovering over it. Seconds later, he can see a greem laser beam before a pulse hit a tall building, destroying it, killing the blue-skinned creatures. Doctor Church close his eyes once more. He opens them again. This time, he is seeing a massive air battle around the massive alien ship. He noticed the alien fighters that was seen back at the ranch. He also saw different alien fighters use by the different aliens as they tried to stop the invaders, but it's pointless since the invaders has shields and killing this other alien species. The Doctior once again close his eyes more tightly. Once he opened his eyes again, he realized he's standing at a street in the middle of a destroyed alien city. the sky was dark and gloomy due the clouds and the smoke. Only the rays from this planet's neighboring star can be seen. He also noticed bodies from the alien species that the invaders had kill. Guess there was a ground battle. Church then noticed the invaders using some form of devices that are dug in the ground. He also noticed the invaders slaughtering the remaining and captured blue-skinned creatures ruthlessly. Church then saw the invader civilization head for a more massive ship, assuming to be their Mothership, and leave the planet and did the same process to other planets with alien civilizations., including a jungle word where the Doctor suspects where the invaders shells came from. As the Doctor looked on, one invader noticed him and once again repeatly said_ _ **"Kill."**_ _before he charged towards him. Doctor Church noticed the incoming alien, but before it can attack, the mind link is broken by the surviving alien's death._

...

"Doctor Church, are you okay? What happened?" the assistant asked worriedly.

Doctor Church opened his eyes in shock and no longer in pain. He then looked at his assistant before saying...

"Yeah...I don't know what happened."

However, he lies because he's afraid of the truth. The alien entered his mind . It repeated one word over and over. He can still hear it echoing in his head. It said **"Kill"**. And that thought chills Doctor Church to the bone because he has a feeling this is only the beginning.

 **And that's the end of chapter 1. What do you think? Seems like a certain ISAF pilot wasn't the only one who was mind linked. The Erusean part is a reference to the long time feud between Erusea and the Federation of Central Usea. Anyway, please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Alien Research Team

**Here is chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: Alien Research Team.

[September 22, 1967]

Hours has passed since Doctor Church has recovered from the alien's psychic attack. He is now in a room with ranking military officers from Usean countries like North Point, Delarus, the Federation of Central Usea, and off course San Salvacion.

"This, gentlemen, is the downed craft. You've all been briefed on the San Salvacion government's explanation..." the San Salvacion Army Major said. "...Now here are the facts. This craft is not from Earth. So far, we have been unsuccessful in our attempts to learn how the ship works. Much of the debris was enscribed with alien writings. Our team of cryptographers have not been able to crack them without any frame of reference to go from. Lastly, the alien bodies recovered need to be kept somewhere safe. Could you imagine the panic it would cause if this were discovered? That's why I propose we lock all the evidence away in a heavily secured military compound where it can be carefully researched. Let's bring it to a vote."

Afterwards, every agree that the alien craft and bodies needs to be locked up in a heavily military facility to be researched and be top secret.

"It's unanimous." The Major said, He then noticed Doctor Church standing from his seat. "Doctor Church?"

"I'd like to head up the research team, Major." Doctor Church said.

"Thank you, Doctor Church. Gentlemen, need I remind you of the delicate nature of this situation? Secrecy is priority one. The public and the world MUST NOT KNOW for the sake of national security. Gentlemen, you are dismissed." the Major said.

...

[July 15, 1987]

29 year old FCU Major Ronald Harris newly appointed head of the Federation of Central Usea's military intelligence division, has spent most of his young adult life in service of the FCU military. His goal is to one day gain the FCU presidency. But, first he wants to learn all of Usea's nation's government's secrets, like it's top secret government compound at an ordinary air force base. He meets the head of the research team, Doctor Thomas Church.

"Doctor Church? I'm Major Ronald Harris, head of the FCU military intelligence division. Thank you for seeing me." Harris said as he shakes Church's hand.

"Well, we don't get many visitors here...if you know what I mean." Church said.

Afterwards, Church guides Harris around the facility and then takes him 24 floors beneath the surface.

"This facility was established shortly after the Patterson Incident in 1967. Everything from the crash site was brought here for observation." Church said.

"I'm impressed that you spent-Oh my God! It's all true." Harris said as he noticed the three alien corpses that were recovered in 1967.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Church said.

Later Church guides Harris to the alien spaceship.

"They were right about keeping this a secret, even from Usean leaders. This is big. Even bigger than the Cold War between Osea and Yuktobania." Harris said.

"I've spent 20 years of my life trying to figure out how the ship works. But, I'm retiring at the end of the month. So, I guess I'll never know." Doctor Church said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harris said.

"One of my aides has mentioned a candidate as a possible replacement. He's supposed to be a genius." Church said.

At a university at the Republic of Amber, three men were just hanging around in their dorm. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

"Door man!' one of the roomies said.

"I hope it's more mentally stimulating company than you guys." one person said.

The man answers the door.

"Speak."

"Mr. Beckham?"

"Who wants to know?" Beckham asked.

"I work for the FCU's military intelligence division." a military man said.

"So?"

"I will deny ever saying this, but how would you like to study the body of an alien from another planet?" the man asked.

"You are joking, right?" Beckham asked.

"No."

"Gnarly." Beckham replied.

Meanwhile, at the compound, Beckham is introduced to Doctor Church hours aftr he accepted the offer to study the aliens.

"I can't believe I'm here. This place is cool man." Beckham said with excitement. "Look at you. I mean, you're researching technology and creatures from outer space. There are so many mysteries I want to unravel, man."

"Son, if you can believe it, I was just as enthusiastic as you in my youth. Back in '67, I volunteered to head the alien research. I've spent the better part of two decades probing the aliens and their craft." Doctor Church said. "I'm about to pass the mantle to you. What do I have to show for it? A life's work can't tell anybody about. It doesn't matter anyway. There's nothing to tell. I've barely learned anything about the aliens."

"Bummer." Beckham said.

"But I'll leave you with this. my boy. Keep your mouth shut. There's no place more secret than this. Do you job, but tell NOBODY of this place. It's too dangerous. And stay away from the military intelligence people. They're bad news...especially Harris."

 **And that's the end of chapter 2. Please review.**


End file.
